


Da Vinci's Demon 达芬奇的恶魔

by basicclass



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M, wrote in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicclass/pseuds/basicclass
Summary: Riario is Leonardo da Vinci's demon and it took Leonardo a second to get that.利亚里奥是达芬奇的恶魔，达芬奇在那一刹那就明白了。





	Da Vinci's Demon 达芬奇的恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆小车车撸否也不给过，只能来ao3了_(:зゝ∠)_文笔不是很好，见谅啦qvq  
> 总之，达芬奇和利亚里奥伯爵真的是巨好吃了٩(๑>◡<๑)۶  
> 喜欢的话可以去撸否和B站关注basicclass哦~

Part 1

达芬奇从没想过自己会对利亚里奥伯爵产生除了欣赏或者憎恶以外的感觉。但此时此刻他正注视着双手被拷着靠在柱子上低垂着头昏迷不醒的男人，窗外的一束阳光穿过游行的民众，混乱的街道，照射进木屋，在他和里亚里奥之间好似一道无形的屏障。

这道屏障仿佛是一层窗户纸，达芬奇只要碰一下，用指尖轻轻地点一下，就会天翻地覆。

他不是一个循规蹈矩的人；正是他对传统规矩嗤之以鼻他才能有那么多的成就，尽管在造福人类的同时也将战争招入佛罗伦萨乃至整个意大利。他解剖尸体研究人体结构，他试图实现人类飞翔的梦想并且设计出了人类的“翅膀”，他的潜水服和潜水艇使人可以在水下呼吸，他为了保护佛罗伦萨设计出了填装与发射无缝衔接的大炮……退一万步说，他甚至差点因为鸡奸罪被处死。

所以，他为什么犹豫了？为什么注视着一个罪大恶极的、昏迷着的人思考着这些？

“因为我们的大师达芬奇天性无法爱人？”达芬奇想起好友琐罗亚斯德用反问的语气作出的评价。充斥着酒精、汗和刀剑金属气息的小酒馆里，琐罗亚斯德端起一杯酒，一反常态的平静。反问完这句话，琐罗亚斯德便将酒一饮而尽，起身和一个女人调笑去了。而当时的达芬奇也只是笑一笑，没怎么当真。

但是他可以肯定，当他看着利亚里奥时，他不再想通过任何方式对他施以肉体上或者精神上的暴力。他可以感觉到自己和利亚里奥之间那种无形的默契：它在新世界昏暗的石穴内破茧而出，在海岸线上扑扇起翅膀，如今已然成为了他们两人都无法控制的一种东西。

他需要他。

不可否认，达芬奇可以想出许多理由去憎恨利亚里奥，甚至可以趁着他正处于昏迷状态将他就地解决。利亚里奥不是什么好人，冷漠无情，诡计多端，心狠手辣……他在加入“迷宫”而发病之前依旧作恶多端。

达芬奇转过身，不再看着利亚里奥。他从桌子上拽过几张纸，开始奋笔疾书。打昏了利亚里奥并且将这个因为犯数宗罪行而被人追捕的意大利魔头藏起来不是为了满足什么私欲，是为了了解真相。如今他知道利亚里奥是生病了，他就要治好他。

 

“你疯了吗？”低沉的声音响起。达芬奇配置药水的双手一顿，转过身去，语气轻柔，似乎是担心刺激到利亚里奥：“这是你这几个小时以来说的第一句人话。不过，看到自己的老对头还在那使我有一种微妙的满足感。”

利亚里奥站起身，头发垂下来遮着眼睛。他的眼睛很深沉，看不出什么情绪，但是达芬奇知道，那是一种失落、放松的感觉，只不过利亚里奥一时半会儿适应不过来而已。

他当然不能放开利亚里奥，不仅是为了利亚里奥的安全，也是为了佛罗伦萨的安全。更重要的是，他总觉得自己缺了什么，就像一块巨大的拼图缺失了一大块关键部分，而利亚里奥就是这块缺失部分的关键。他控制不住自己对利亚里奥的怒火，对一切事物的怒火。他痛恨谎言，但利亚里奥的存在仿佛就是一个集合了无数谎言的存在正对他嘲讽。他痛恨利亚里奥，他痛恨这个世界。

“现在，让我们探讨一下自由意志。”达芬奇搬过凳子，坐在了利亚里奥的面前。阳光在利亚里奥的脸上制造出了阴影，很奇妙，带来光明的太阳也能带来黑暗。而隐藏在黑暗里的利亚里奥更是一个迷，令达芬奇难以判断自己对这个男人的感情和态度的迷。

“现在我们是在玩弄上帝，是吗，达芬奇？”利亚里奥的话语中带着一些调侃。他看着神色恍惚的达芬奇，听到了达芬奇的回答。

“或许是更不那么’上帝’的上帝。如果我造出人类这般残忍的生物，我绝不会赋予他们选择善恶的权利。”

利亚里奥微笑着：“啊，这便是我主的神奇之处。”他的双眼闪闪发光，紧盯着达芬奇，“不似空中的飞禽，林中的走兽，我们必须有所选择。圣人，或者罪人。”

“啊，所以你的意思是，我们可以行善，同时也可以作恶？”达芬奇睁大眼的样子仿佛是获得了什么灵感。利亚里奥眨了眨眼，从喉咙里发出赞同的声音：“并且你显然认为我作出了邪恶的选择。我能再问一次，你要指控我什么吗？”

当然可以了，利亚里奥。你可是达芬奇的恶魔。

达芬奇的脑海里闪过了这一句话。他茅塞顿开。

 

利亚里奥的脸庞一半在阳光下，一半隐藏在黑暗里。凌乱的头发散落在他的前额，黑色的双眼下还有干涸血迹的痕迹，但是那双平日里满是高傲和计谋的双眼却有些湿润，湿漉漉的，令他看起来有一种脆弱的不安。

“……我不是他们中的一员，从来都不是。”利亚里奥看向近在咫尺的达芬奇。他知道达芬奇是一个比他好上几百倍的人，他永远无法企及的天才。他在黑暗中近乎痴迷地追逐达芬奇，注视着达芬奇因为新发明发现而兴奋的背影，甚至试图将达芬奇转变为“迷宫”的一员。但是此时此刻，达芬奇绿色的眼睛正注视着他，他便忘记了一切。

“我的心，一定充满黑暗。我的灵魂，因残忍而被撕裂。我……已无药可救。”

“你救了我，不是吗？”

“在我们一起经历了那么多之后，我……我无法眼睁睁看着你死。”利亚里奥低语，将自己的心扒拉开，展现给了眼前的男人，达芬奇。他注视着达芬奇，好奇自己的眼里展现了多少，在那双绿色的眼睛里又反射出了多少。

达芬奇感觉到自己的心防轰然坍塌。强烈的感情和情绪喷涌而出。他移开了目光，用手抹了一把脸，暗下决心，靠近了利亚里奥：“那么，我所认识的利亚里奥就还在。我们还有时间。我能治愈你——无论是身体还是灵魂……我的恶魔。”

利亚里奥确定，自己发自内心地笑了。无声，但却是来自心的深处。

“我能叫你列奥吗？”

利亚里奥注视着达芬奇的眼睛，那是他视线中的唯一物体。他看见了达芬奇那双总是蕴含着灵感和好奇求知欲的双眼里更深层的东西，或许这就是他所追寻的，被称作真相的东西。

达芬奇轻轻地点头。他逆着光，但是利亚里奥却能看见他闪亮的眼，让利亚里奥胆怯又渴求的眼，令人沉沦——

同为男人的达芬奇的吻，干燥的，轻柔的，不带一丝一毫的情欲，却点燃了两个人身体里的火苗。利亚里奥在达芬奇的嘴唇离开之前狠狠地用犬齿撕咬，舔了一口。血腥的，兽性的。他不知道自己现在看起来是在引诱人的毒蛇，但他知道达芬奇的眼里只有他，在这个时候，就够了。

就够了。

 

Part 2

偌大的教皇宫殿，昏暗的光线在穿透玻璃窗子时都被净化成了纯粹的白光，照射在铺着白色桌布摆放着无尽佳肴的长桌上，使得人类的食物也覆上了一层虽是微弱却圣洁的光芒。但是在教皇座椅上那个黑衣男人的身上，光线却被吸收了。无尽的黑暗，正如他深深隐藏在阴影里的眼睛，虽闪耀着光芒，却代表黑暗与邪恶。这道白光在他的面前显得更加苍白无力。

他从苍白肥大的断指上取下教皇标志性的镶着鸽子蛋大小红色宝石的指环，将它戴上自己的手指，细细端详片刻，低下头，吻了一下指环上的宝石。

随后，在空无一人的大厅里，利亚里奥抖开黑色的餐巾，优雅地将餐盘里的食物切片。在他脚边的地上，是前教皇，那一身白衣仿佛预言了这位假教皇的死亡，此刻正毫不留情地嘲讽着这具看起来一点也不圣洁的尸体。

虽然很不情愿，但利亚里奥在想达芬奇。很讽刺，他的两半灵魂都显而易见的对达芬奇产生了感情。虽然他没有承认，但潜意识里他是的。作为利亚里奥邪恶的一面，他因为蠕虫的怯懦善良和蠕虫对达芬奇的感情而试图碾碎自己的另一半灵魂。达芬奇以为他治愈了利亚里奥的灵魂，就连利亚里奥也这么认为——然而“迷宫”造物者的诱导和美第奇对他的公开审判仿佛巨兽的爪子，将他好不容易融合的灵魂撕裂成两半。

不同的是，这回，蠕虫将不再有支配这具躯体的机会。

 

昏暗的卧室充斥着烛光。利亚里奥走进屋子，关上门，将佩剑放在了床头柜上，脱去黑色的外套。

“利亚里奥。”达芬奇从黑暗的角落里走出，烛光在他的眼里舔弄着火舌。利亚里奥没有放下他刚刚拾起的佩剑：“列奥，你不应该来这。我会杀了你的。”

达芬奇眼里的火焰似乎更加强烈了；它流淌出来，点燃了这间卧室里的空气。橙黄色的光影使得达芬奇像是从烈焰中现身的恶魔，利亚里奥舔了一下自己的嘴唇，向前走了几步，将剑抵在了达芬奇的咽喉处。只要再用力一点，往前用一点力，鲜红色的血液就会从那脖颈喷射出来，又或是无声地涌出暗红色的血液——达芬奇会倒下，巨人会倒下，会倒在他的怀里，直到变得冰冷而沉重，直到变成一具失去灵魂的皮囊——

这不是你所期望的。蠕虫的声音轻轻地响起。

闭嘴，蠕虫。

你说我仰慕达芬奇，你又何尝不是呢？

只有蠕虫才会仰慕别人。

杀了列奥纳多，这个世界上还会有谁理解、在乎我们？

利亚里奥的犹豫很短暂，但达芬奇精确地抓住了这个时刻：灵巧地躲过剑锋，从利亚里奥的身后勒住他的脖子，左手巧妙地夺过剑，一气呵成。

“我怎么能忘了你双手都很灵巧。”利亚里奥自嘲地笑着，“所以，杀了我吧，列奥纳多。”

达芬奇左手一扬，将剑扔在了地上。

热气呼在利亚里奥的后脖颈上，沉重的，随后是舌尖，在利亚里奥冰凉的肌肤上游走。利亚里奥看不见达芬奇，但他毫不怀疑达芬奇眼里的火焰随着舌尖转移到了他的身上，所到之处无不被灼烧，从肌肤表面渗透进他的肌肉，他的血液，让骨骼隐隐作痛。达芬奇的手臂牢牢地钳制着他，手指划过白色的里衣，另一边则绕过他的腰，往下——他的双手是自由的，只要他想，就能攻击身后的那个男人——但他没有。

利亚里奥转过身，捕捉住了达芬奇的舌尖，用自己的舌尖，当然。他扯去达芬奇的外套和里衣，用力地将达芬奇推倒在床上，居高临下地看着。这个男人，长发散落在脸颊旁，衣冠不整，赤裸的胸膛上下起伏，看起来是多么的脆弱。他只要捡起地上的剑，又或者只要伸出手……

他没有捡起剑，而是伸出了手。他爬上床，跪在达芬奇的身上，手伸进了身下人的紧身裤里，舌尖舔弄着达芬奇胸前裸露的大片肌肤，一路向下，一路向上，一直到达他们的目的地。达芬奇的回应非常直接：他一边非常热情地回应利亚里奥的吻，一边搂着利亚里奥的腰，猛地一拉——他们感到了对方下体的灼热，同时也看到了对方眼里无底洞一般的欲望；他们只能听见彼此的呼吸声，沉重的，充满情欲的。

“列奥纳多……”

“我的恶魔。”

 

Part 3

 

“列奥，列奥你在吗？你听说了吗，教皇死了，伯爵也被人砍死了！”琐罗亚斯德的声音由远及近，“列奥！OMG，我去，你怎么还活着？还有你为什么睡在列奥的床上？？！”

达芬奇打着哈欠，从床的另半边抬起头眯眼看向来者。阳光直直地照射在来者身上，但是此时此刻他笼罩在阳光下的朋友琐罗亚斯德的表情就像是见了鬼，整个人几乎是僵在那儿。

“嗨，琐罗。”达芬奇起身，从床尾捡起一件不知道是谁的衣服套上，“我和伯爵半夜才回来的。抱歉晚到了一天。”他意有所指地看向身边还在沉睡的利亚里奥。琐罗亚斯德见状，惊恐地瞪眼：“等等，你是因为他才去罗马的？”

“不全是。”达芬奇起身找裤子，脸上满是毫无保留的快乐。琐罗亚斯德发誓他已经好多年没看到达芬奇有这样好的情绪了。“还有，你带来的消息只有一半是真的。”

琐罗亚斯德扶着额头。他还需要消化一下这个劲爆的消息。当他觉得自己冷静下来，可以理性地和达芬奇谈话而不是上前两步掐死床上熟睡着的利亚里奥时才放下手，看向达芬奇：“列奥，你是认真的？”

你是认真的吗，列奥？这个害死了那么多人，甚至是灵魂分裂的利亚里奥？

达芬奇看向琐罗亚斯德，笑了。

该死的。

琐罗亚斯德叹息。

“真希望能掐死他。”他遗憾地摇了摇头，拍了拍走近的达芬奇的肩膀，离开了房间。达芬奇了解他的这个朋友，自然也明白琐罗亚斯德表明了对他的支持。

“……他也不全是个傻瓜。”利亚里奥低沉的声音响起。达芬奇大笑。

午后的阳光笼罩着站在门后的达芬奇，在他赤裸的胸膛上，在他不羁的长发上，在他漂亮的脸庞上，使得他整个人都散发着一种难以言喻的魅力。达芬奇那双炽热的、富有智慧的双眼注视着床上的男人，光明的背后是只有利亚里奥能看懂的黑暗。他从未感到如此完整。

“我是达芬奇的恶魔。”利亚里奥斜斜地靠在床头，微笑。

“你是。”

 

完


End file.
